The New Girl
by AllThatJazz07
Summary: Ron's in love with a new Slytherin girl, she shares the same feelings but is with Draco! please R&R my first fic!


Harry, you're such a dimb-wit. Everyone knows that you use 'arret- loiventi!' for the drowsy spell." Harry frowned. "Hermoine, get over it. Ms. I-know-every-spell-in-the-universe." "Oh bloody stop it! You two get so annoying sometimes." Ron remarked. The three got up after Potions and got back to their common room. Hermoine started conversation, "So, did you guys here about the new girl in Slytherin? Rumor has it that she's a tough student, and knows her spells well." Harry and Ron looked confused. "New girl? What's her name?" Harry asked. "Hmm, I'm not sure. Something like Jennifer.Jessica.who knows. But I do know one thing, she can't be that much of a good student if I hadn't heard about her name." "Oh, quit it. You're not exactly the best, Hermoine." Ron said. Hermoine gave him a devilish look and picked up her wand. "Just kidding, Hermoine! Just kidding!" Ron chuckled.  
  
Come noon the trio went down together for lunch. "Maybe we'll get a glimpse of this 'new girl' you're talking about in lunch." Harry said. Halfway through lunch there was no sign of any new girl Hermoine had been talking about. Harry glimpsed around the whole cafeteria, and looked over to Slytherin. In next to his arch nemesis Malfoy sat a beautiful young girl, about Hermoine's height, in a ponytail and geeky-like glasses with thick black frames. "Hey Hermoine," Harry nudged, "Is that the new girl?" Harry pointed to the young girl. Hermoine squinted to see. "Yes, I suppose, I don't know." Hermoine replied. ************  
  
Come the end of lunch time the three got up together and were then approached by Malfoy and the new girl. "Hello Potter, Weasley, Granger. I'd like you to meet the new addition of Slytherin, Jennifer Oxford." Jennifer swung her coat around her waist and stepped forward. "So, I hear from Draco you three cause some quite a bit of trouble here in Hogwarts, huh?" she said while smirking. Hermoine stepped forward. "As a matter of fact, yes. But we usually solve most of the problems, also." She replied with an attitude. Jennifer chuckled. "Draco, you didn't tell me Gryffindor gave home to snubby little rats." Hermoine frowned, almost growled. Malfoy stepped next to Jennifer. "Jennifer is just like your little genius Hermoine here, but prettier and smarter, wouldn't you say?" "You wish Malfoy." Harry replied, yet agreeing with Malfoy about the girl's beauty. "Harry Potter. I've heard so much about you and your famous scar," she brushed his hair aside his forehead to take a look, "honored to meet you." Jennifer shook his hand. Harry was a bit astonished with the girl, being so mean to Hermoine but kind to him. "You must be Ron Weasley." Her eyes opened a bit and she grinned. "Nice red hair." She complimented. Ron was a bit astonished, himself. "Well, off back to classes, Jennifer." Malfoy said. "Nice meeting you all. I look forward to our match, Hermoine." She said sarcastically. "Seems like a tough cookie," said Ron. "I like her though, for no apparent reason." "How could you like her after what she said to me?! After how she treated me?! Don't tell me you two are turning into shallow men as well!" Hermoine stormed off back to classes. "What did she mean by 'as well'?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged in reply. ************  
  
In classes, Harry and Ron could not keep their eyes off Jennifer. Jennifer gave them a little wink and played with her hair, just to tease them. Hermoine sighed in grief. She couldn't believe her two best friends were acting that way towards a Slytherin, and worse a friend of Malfoy. "Jennifer! Since you are new here, I'll let you go first on trying to turn your animal into a butterfly." Jennifer seemed pleased with the professor's request. "Arreveto-piedivichi!" The young rabbit turned into a magnificent yellow butterfly. It flew onto Ron's nose, and Ron giggled with delight. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermoine sat by herself. She was lonely, and humiliated. Not even she knew the spell that Jennifer knew. She was intimidated. But of course she would never admit it.  
  
It was common time, at last. Harry and Ron waited for Hermoine at the class door, but Hermoine walked right past them without saying anything. They knew she was mad at her, but Ron said it would pass. ************  
  
In Slytherin, Malfoy and Jennifer sat together on a couch, Jennifer reading one of her work books. "You know Jennifer, seems like Potter and his friends are a little intimidated by your charm and talent." Malfoy said. "Well who wouldn't be?" Jennifer replied sarcastically. "Doesn't look like Gryffindor will be number one this time. At least, not with you on our side." Jennifer got up and pondered for a minute. "But what if that Harry Potter is as good as people say he is? Afterall, he has the mark given from Lord Voltamort. He could have special powers. I mean, he's caught the Sorcerer's stone, and even opened the famous Chamber of Secrets. Only god knows what he'll be up to next time." "Oh, but did you see him in classes? You've got him wrapped around your finger. He's fallen for you so fast. Same with Weasley, the only contender you have is that Granger. But not to fret, Jennifer. You'll always end up number one to me." Malfoy walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She turned around. "I guess you're right." He gave her a kiss, and she kissed him back. The two passionately kissed. Malfoy heard voices coming from the hall outside of the room, but ignored it. It was Ron and Harry, coming to visit Jennifer and ask her help on homework, well, that wasn't really why they were there. Ron knocked on the door. No one answered. Malfoy and Jennifer had still been in a complete daze with each other, still making out. Harry decided to look in for a moment to see if she was there. He saw Malfoy's arms around her, her arms around Malfoy, and the two making out. "We better go." Harry said disappointed. Ron frowned at Harry and decided to look in for himself. He sniffed. "Yeah, you're right." The two didn't talk as they walked back to Gryffindor common room. Harry ran into Hermoine. "Oh, sorry, Hermoine." "Don't sorry me, you two! I never want to speak to you again." She stormed off. Harry and Ron were disappointed about other things. After all, the girl they had fallen for had a boyfriend, and that boyfriend was their worst enemy. Ron wanted to cry, but he held back. ************  
  
On their way to breakfast, Jennifer ran into Ron by accident. "Oh, oh! Sorry Ron!" Ron noticed her face turning a little red and how she smiled a bit, and walked away quickly. "She knows my name, Harry. She knows my name!" Ron made a big smile and Harry just rolled his eyes in disbelief. The two sat down next to Hermoine. Hermoine didn't say anything, but didn't move. Harry found himself staring at Jennifer again. Ron tapped his elbow to get him back to reality. The two stared as Jennifer and Malfoy engaged in what seemed like a very interesting conversation. The two laughed and smiled at each other, like they were really in love. "Will they ever stop?!" Ron asked Harry. "Ron, get over it. None of us had a chance with her anyway. She's a Slytherin, and she's a snob." "Oh, well excuse me." Ron replied. The two kept on eating, and Harry kept looking over at Hermoine. She didn't even look at him. He finally got the guts to speak to her, again. "Hermoine, I'm sorry. I acted all wrong towards Jennifer. I know she was rude to you, and I apologize for not realizing that. I'm sorry." Hermoine actually lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry, too. I overreacted." As for Ron, he kept his eyes on Jennifer and Malfoy. He had mixed emotions. He wanted to apologize to Hermoine and regain their friendship again, but he wanted to be with Jennifer. He didn't want to listen to Harry, but it looked like that was what he was going to have to do. ************  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Hermoine walked to classes together. They were finally friends again, and Ron was glad about that. But they ignored him, something he wasn't so glad about. At classes, Ron and Harry still sat together but didn't talk. Ron looked over to Jennifer and Malfoy. Jennifer was working hard, and Malfoy playing with his wand. After classes, Professor Snape made an announcement. "Students, listen up. From now on, after Potions everyone will be ordered to the platform. Here, we'll practice our defense with our wands. Now, everyone to the platform." Ron walked by himself. Hermoine and Harry decided to follow him. They got real close to the platform, as close as they could. "Okay, I'm going to pick one student from Gryffindor, and one student from Slytherin. Let's see, those students should be." Ron was praying it wouldn't be him. Hermoine wanted to do it, and Harry was with Hermoine. Harry had won one of these before, so he could have a chance again. "Hermoine! Come up." The crowd gasped, considering Hermoine knew almost every flick of the wand, every spell. Hermoine stepped up to the platform as Harry cheered her on. "Hmmm.and how about you, Malfoy, step up." Malfoy grinned as he walked up to the platform, all of Slytherin cheering him on. "Prepare for the most unpleasant wand fight of your life, Granger." "You wish." Replied Hermoine, remembering that one day between Malfoy and Harry. Reliven by Hermoine, of course. "Okay. Wands in position. On your mark, get set, ready, go." "RICTUSEMPRA!" yelled Hermoine, as a the blue spark from her wand hit Malfoy. Malfoy did about 3 flips, spins, in the air, before hitting the surface. He didn't move once he hit the ground. "Malfoy!" Jennifer cried as she ran over to Malfoy's aid. "I can't.I can't feel my arm. I think it might be broken." Malfoy said. Jennifer had a sudden burst of rage at Hermoine. She climbed up onto the platform and put her wand in position. "Levianche-arretivil!" The blue spark flew across the platform, picking Hermoine straight up into the air, making her flip, and dropping her onto the ground. Hard. "Hermoine! Hermoine!!!" Harry cried. He ran to her aid and Ron followed. Jennifer seemed pleased with herself, as she grinned. Malfoy stood up limping, and holding his arm. "Thanks for that." He said. "No problem. But are you okay? You must have broken something. I'm taking you to the nurse right now." As she helped Malfoy get off the platform, Harry and Ron fled out of the room with Hermoine's arms around them. Jennifer watched them as they left. Harry shot her a look that she didn't seem to mind, but then Ron frowned and shook his head. Jennifer was disappointed in herself. She didn't want Ron to be mad at her. She had feelings for Ron that she couldn't explain, or could even admit to anyone. ************  
  
Lunch time came. The three sat together again, talking, once again. "Ron, Hermoine, Harry?" They turned around and found Jennifer standing behind them. "I'm sorry to all of you. You know, about the way I acted. Especially to you Hermoine, I treated you awful from the beginning, and I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that, well, after you did that to Malfoy I got a little angry. Because, you know, me and Malfoy are.well." "We know." Said Harry disappointed, as he looked down. "I forgive you, Jennifer. I know how it's like being a Slytherin." Said Hermoine. Jennifer smiled. She smiled at Ron and shook his hand quickly. "Hermoine, Harry." She said, but didn't shake their hands. She left and went back in next to Malfoy at the Slytherin table. ************  
  
"I like her even more, Harry. She apologized to us, I didn't even expect that." Ron said. "Ron, she has a boyfriend! It's Malfoy! She won't like you!" "Oh, but she shook MY hand!" Hermoine couldn't help but interrupt. "You know Harry, he does have a point there." The three finished their dinner and talked about other things apart from Jennifer, such as school work. On Harry and Ron's way back they were approached by Malfoy. "Stay away from MY Jennifer, you two. If I see you talking to her ONE MORE TIME, I'll." "Malfoy, we weren't even talking to her. She just came to apologize." Harry replied. "Apologize about what?" Ron didn't want Jennifer to get in trouble with Malfoy. "Apologize for taking my books by accident." He said. "Well, either way, I don't want to hear it." Malfoy stormed off back to common room. "What was that about? You not telling him the truth?" Harry asked. "I don't want her to get in trouble by him-" "But I thought you liked her, tell him the truth and they'll break up." "But I don't want her to get hurt. Besides, she might never speak to me again if I do that." Harry sighed and rushed quickly back to common room. Ron tried to catch up, but slowed down through the halls. He found Malfoy and Jennifer talking at a corner. Don't eavesdrop, Ron thought. But temptation got the best of him, so he snuck behind a stone statue and listened. "Draco, don't I have a right to talk to other students as well?" "Yes, but not Potter and his two rat friends!" "That's not fair Draco! I needed to talk to them, I'm not like you, who is so stubborn and won't apologize." "Well, I thought that was why we were together, because we were the same. But I guess I was wrong." Ron felt himself about to sneeze. Don't do it, Ron! Don't do it!, he thought to himself. Jennifer began to sniffle her nose. "I'm sorry, Jennifer. I really am. You're right, I isolate you too much. It's just that I've never had a girlfriend before, and I care for you so deeply. I'm sorry." This surprised Ron, seeing Malfoy apologize, to a girl of all people. The couple hugged, and gave each other a kiss. "Damnit!" Ron whispered, angrily. He thought that maybe, just maybe, the two would break up. "RON WEASLEY!" He heard a voice yell from down the hall. It was Hermoine, no surprise. "Where the bloody hell were you?! Me and Harry were looking everywhere! You were supposed to meet us in the library! You had me worried sick." "I'm sorry, Hermoine." Ron replied. "I just.dropped my books and I.couldn't find them." He said in a sad tone. "Well, anyways, let's hurry, we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry up." The two met Harry at the class entrance and followed Malfoy and Jennifer in. "Hello Ron." Jennifer said. Ron's eyes widened and he paused walking for a few seconds. "Bloody hell! Did you see that Harry?!?! She said hello to me!" Harry pulled him away from the crowd into the classroom and sat him down. "I can sit down on my own, thank you very much." Ron said. The professor tapped her wand on her desk to settle everyone down. "Part of learning is being able to work with other students, apart from your friends." She began. "So, today we're going to work on some spells in partners. No, not the ones you're sitting next to," The students whined. "But the ones I have picked for you. You may end up with someone else from a different wing, but I don't want any reactions, just work!" She read off her list of partners. Name by name students either got dissapointed or happy, and many were Gryffindor and Slytherin pairs. Ron was waiting to hear his name. "Ron Weasley and Jennifer Oxford." Ron nearly collapsed to the floor, Malfoy stood up but Jennifer sat him back down again. Hermoine noticed Jennifer blushing a little, but she seemed satisfied with the decision as she picked up her books to work at Ron's desk. Ron straightened his things nervously as Harry calmed him down. "Relax, Ron. Relax." He said. Ron's knees were shaking but he was delighted he got to work with the girl he really liked. She sat down next to him. "Hi Ron." "Hi, uh, Jennifer." Ron could feel himself blushing. "Is there something wrong?" Jennifer asked. "No, no! Not at all, I'm fine, just fine." Ron was saved from conversation with her by the professor. "Now class, pick up your wands and-" Ron couldn't pay attention. He couldn't keep his eyes of Jennifer, and he daydreamed of how life must be like for Malfoy, having someone like Jennifer as a girlfriend. The teacher stopped talking. He hoped Jennifer paid attention because he didn't. "Okay, Ron. Are you ready?" "Ready for what?" "Changing the glass into a clone of your animal, silly!" She giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention well." "Okay, hold the glass." She tapped her wand 3 times. "Arret-toiventra." Slowly but perfectly, the glass cup turned into her cute little rabbit. "Wow!" Ron said. "Now you try." Ron had no idea what to do, but he didn't want to embarrass himself, so he gave it his best. "Arret- toiventra!" To Ron's complete lack of surprise, the glass turned into his rat. "Wow, I'm impressed. For someone who didn't pay attention, that was pretty good." Ron blushed. "Thanks." "You know Ron, you're a really nice kid. I really hope to become good friends with you, without Malfoy knowing, that is." "Why? What's wrong with Malfoy?" Ron played dumb, but knowing exactly what was wrong with Malfoy. "He's just really controlling. I love him, and everything, it's just that he won't let me be friends with you guys. I really like you, Harry, and Hermoine. And mostly you, Ron, you're really nice to me." Ron could feel himself blushing even more, and he wanted to just fly away, if he could actually fly. He couldn't believe what Jennifer had just said. Damnit!, he thought, why does she have to have a boyfriend! Damnit! An hour had passed, and Jennifer and Ron had been talking about pointless things about themselves, learning so much more about each other. They were supposed to be writing a report for a due project, but completely forgot about it. Jennifer found herself pouring out some of her deepest secrets to Ron. Time flew by really fast while they were talking to each other, and it was about time to leave. "Wow, that was fun. See you later, Ron." Said Jennifer.  
  
Harry and Hermoine walked up to him. "Wow, looks like you two were having fun. What exactly were you talking about?" asked Harry. "Everything that isn't your business." replied Ron. "No, really, what did you guys talk about?" "About.everything. I guess."  
  
The three walked out of the classroom and down to the cafeteria for dinner. The three sat down in their usual area, the perfect view for Ron to stare at Jennifer. "Ron, Ron! Are you there? Hello? Hello?" Ron shook his head and found Harry and Hermoine snapping their fingers in his face. "What?" "You're staring at her again." Said Harry. "You haven't even eaten any of your lunch." "I'm sorry mother." Ron said sarcastically. He looked up from his lunch and saw Jennifer looking right at him. She smiled and waved, and he waved back. "Did you see that Harry?! She just waved at me!" Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Jennifer holding Malfoy's hand over the table. "Whatever Ron. Whatever." He said. Ron sighed and finished his lunch. ************  
  
On the way back, Hermoine was talking about a letter she got from her mother explaining that she needed to come home right away, no reason given. Ron was paying attention, but was then pulled from the trio into a corner by his cloak. "What the-" He turned around and saw that beautiful face that he'd been longing to see, for about 2 minutes. "What the bloody hell was that for?!" He asked. "I.needed to see you." she replied. "See me for what?" "Draco is being cruel," she began, "he won't let me speak to you ever again." She was lying, Draco had never said that, she just wanted a minute alone with Ron. "So how does this concern me?" he looked confused, but had a feeling she was hiding something. "Because I need to talk to you! You're my friend now, and I can't let Draco stop that." "Well, what do you need to talk about?" Ron felt nervous, he didn't know what to say. The two of them were alone, a moment he had been waiting for, for a very long time now, and he didn't know how to react. "I needed to tell you that." she began, but couldn't finish the sentence. "Yes, that." Ron tried to help her continue, as she paused in thought. The two stepped closer together, close enough to feel each other's breaths. Ron wanted to kiss her, right then and there, no witnesses, no Malfoy to stop him. No Harry or Hermoine to wake him up from what seemed like a dream. She stopped talking completely, just the two of them stared at each other for a moment, but then interrupted. "Um.what's going on here?" It was Harry. Damnit, Ron thought. "Nothing" said Jennifer and she walked away, leaving Ron and Harry alone in the corner, and Ron staring at the wall. "Harry, just once, can you go away?" Ron asked in an angry tone. "Why, did I interrupt something?" "Yes you did! We were almost about to.never mind!" Harry knew exactly what was about to happen. Before Harry could say anything, Ron stormed off into the hall. "Ron, wait!" Harry yelled, but Ron didn't listen.  
  
Ron ignored Harry and Hermoine for the rest of the day. He kept to himself, thinking about what could've happened in that corner with him and Jennifer. He was starting to think that Jennifer had feelings toward him, also. But how would he ever know? He needed to test her, somehow. Before bedtime, almost time for curfew, Ron set up a plan to get out of his dormitory and meet Jennifer. He needed to see her, and at least by then all students will be ready to sleep. He had to wait until Harry was asleep first, of course. ************  
  
At 10:34pm exact, Ron got out of his bed and put on a sweater over his pajamas. He put on a pair of slippers so his feet wouldn't make any noise. Quietly and slowly he walked out of the room. Through the halls he could see students sleeping soundly. He didn't even know where Jennifer's dormitory was. He didn't want to walk in on her while she was sleeping, he didn't want to walk in on her at all. But at this point he thought he had no choice. Through Gryffindor he came on to Slytherin's side. He picked up his pace hoping that there wasn't a professor around anywhere. He looked on both sides frequently to make sure no one was awake watching him.  
  
"Ron!" He heard a female voice yell from the end of the hall. It was Jennifer! Thank God, he thought. "Shhhh! Not so loud!" he whispered as he ran to her. The two hugged, a very warm hug. "What are you doing out at this time?" he asked. "What are YOU doing out this time?" she repeated. Both of them didn't want to admit they were looking for each other. The two sat down on the staircase. "I apologize for what Harry did today." Ron said. "It's okay, I apologize for making you feel so awkward." She replied. The two looked down, thinking of what to say. Jennifer shivered. "Are you cold?" Ron asked. She wasn't cold, she was just really nervous. "No, I'm okay." She replied. Both of them didn't know what to say. "So why are we here?" Ron giggled. "I don't know!" She replied, laughing. Ron couldn't take him anymore. He had to make a move, he had to initiate something. He put his hand on hers. Realizing what he did, Jennifer didn't move. She liked it. The two met each others eyes. Not knowing what to do, he moved his head closer and closer to hers. Slowly, he kissed her. She didn't seem to mind, considering she kissed him back. It was Ron's very first kiss. Though he had a little guilt inside of him for kissing a girl that had a boyfriend at the time, he didn't care. It was his moment, he wasn't going to let it slip. Jennifer stopped. "I can't do this." She said, and got up. "I'm sorry Ron." She walked off, crying at the same time. Ron looked down to the ground. He felt so guilty. He must have made Jennifer so uncomfortable. For all he knew, she might not have even had feelings for him. It could've ended their whole friendship. He walked back to his dormitory, disappointed. ************  
  
Next morning, Ron didn't say a word at breakfast. He ate it quickly, not even looking up at Jennifer. This surprised Harry and Hermoine, but they didn't talk to him, in fear they might say something wrong. Ron left breakfast early without Harry and Hermoine, hoping that he won't be stopped again this time. Malfoy and Jennifer passed him. Jennifer looked over, but Ron didn't bother on looking. Malfoy and Jennifer were holding hands. Ron was worried about having to work with Jennifer again in class. He was afraid of how they would react to each other, and if he would say something wrong. That time came. Jennifer took her seat in next to Ron, not bothering to look at him, him not bothering to look at her. The teacher explained the new assignment, and this time Ron actually listened. The two worked on the assignment cooperatively, and didn't talk about other things. They were both angry at each other and themselves. They had a good friendship, and they might ruin it over a simple kiss. Though it wasn't just a simple kiss to Ron, it was one of the best moments of his life. It was a simple kiss to Jennifer, however, considering she makes out with Malfoy all the time. At the end of class the two got up without a "goodbye" or "see you later". Ron stormed out of the classroom, so angry, and Jennifer noticed that. She felt guilty. She thought that maybe she should talk to him. As for Ron, he didn't feel good. He didn't think he could make it through the rest of the day. He requested he see the nurse and lie down for awhile, to calm down and get rid of his headache.  
  
Ron went to dinner. He was still in pain, emotionally and physically, but he needed to eat. "Ron! You're here!" Harry yelled from the table. Jennifer looked up, surprised considering she hadn't seen him all day. "Hi Harry, Hermoine." Said Ron. "I'm sorry for how I acted today." "It's okay. We all have emotional breakdowns, every now and then." Said Hermoine. Ron got one thing off his chest, at least. At least he had someone to talk to now. He ate a lot, considering he hadn't eaten since breakfast. ************  
  
Tonight Ron hoped to get sleep. Even before curfew he was in bed, ready to sleep. Before he turned out the lights he heard a knock on the door. "Oh bloody hell. Who could that be?" he whispered. He didn't want to open it, in fear it could be someone out to kill him. He was a bit paranoid today. "RON! IT'S ME!" whispered someone from outside of the door. Drowsily he got up and walked to the door. He looked through the window. It was Jennifer, someone he didn't want to see at this time. He opened the door. "What the bloody hell do you want?" he asked angrily. "Well if you're going to be that way I can just go back." She replied. "Oh Christ, just go ahead." "About last night.what we did." "Get on with it." "I enjoyed it." Ron paused to think. "Excuse me? You enjoyed it, while I was thinking, 'man, this girl has a boyfriend, what am I doing?' and today, I was so depressed and missed most of my classes, and you come to me right when I'm about to go to bed you say you enjoyed it?!" He stopped, then continued. "You're unbelievable." "Well I'm sorry for causing you so much pain!" said Jennifer, in a sad tone. "Look Jennifer, I'm tired of all of this. Just go back to your dorm." She paused in thought. "What do you want from me?!" "I'm don't want anything from you." he replied. "I just want this to end. Stay with Malfoy, he's better for you." "No he's not!" A tear ran down her cheek. "I love you Ron. And I won't just get over you." Ron's eyes widened. He had been waiting for those words to come out of her mouth for so long, and they finally did. But instead of happiness, he felt sad. "I don't know how to respond to that." He said. "Well, you can respond by kissing me. You know you want to." She said. Damnit, Ron thought, she's right. Hold back Ron, hold back. In less than 5 seconds, she pushed herself onto Ron's chest, where their lips met, Ron taken completely be surprise. But a pleasant surprise, very pleasant. She stopped. "What the hell was that?!" Ron asked. "It was my apology. Hopefully you can forgive me." She walked off, leaving Ron all alone, and all he could feel was happiness again. *************  
  
That next breakfast went well. There were only 3 days until Christmas! While students were thinking of what to give each other, Ron was thinking about what to give Jennifer. There wasn't much choice, he had to go out of Hogwart's to get her something perfect. That was the problem, he couldn't leave Hogwart's. In honor of Christmas, Professor Dumbledor announced he would have a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. Curfew's will come in affect at midnight instead of 9:30pm, and students will be free to roam around the halls freely. The party was not a dance, but a simple acquaintance with other students. There would be refreshments, and you were allowed to bring a date. "So Harry, who are you bringing to the Christmas party?" asked Ron. "I'll ask Hermoine. I have a feeling she won't have a date." Replied Harry. "Who do you plan on bringing?" Ron paused for a moment, he wanted to say Jennifer, but then he remembered she was still with Malfoy. "I think I'll just go by myself." Harry looked up at him and frowned. "That won't be any fun Ron! You should bring someone." "Forget about it." Said Ron.  
  
In Potions, Ron and Jennifer were able to finish their project. "Good work you two!" said the teacher. "You are the most successful pair here. You get an A." "Yes!" Ron said after the teacher left. "Congratulations Jennifer." Malfoy had over heard. "Well, congratulations to Ron, too. He helped for a great amount of the project." She replied. Malfoy made his famous disgruntled look. "Congratulations to you too, Ron." He said. After he left, Ron said, "Jennifer, are you going to the party with Malfoy?" She looked up and pretended to pause in thought. "Yes." Ron looked down. It took him a minute to speak again. "Jennifer, what's wrong with us? Why are we doing this to ourselves?" he paused, "You say you love me, kiss me TWO TIMES, and you still haven't broken up with Malfoy. Is it more aggravating to you than it is for me?" Jennifer slammed her quill onto the table. "Ron, I don't need this." She continued writing. "One day you'll realize I'm right. I don't know when, though." Ron said. The two stopped talking for the rest of class. Jennifer stormed out of the room, getting everyone's attention. "Jeez, what did you do to her?" Peter asked Ron.  
  
Second class went by smoothly, Ron didn't think about what happened at Potions. It was finally common time. In Slytherin, Jennifer and Malfoy were having a discussion about the party. "So do you think this party will be as decent as it seems?" asked Malfoy. "I don't know, maybe." Jennifer didn't seem to care. Malfoy noticed her lack of attention to him. "So what's wrong with you today?" he asked. "Nothing, why?" she replied. "You seem a little distracted, from me." "I do? I'm sorry." She didn't really mean it. "Come on, what's wrong?" Jennifer was provoked, and she had to get up. "Want to REALLY know what's wrong Draco? This! This is all wrong! I don't like this relationship! It's tiring! You're too controlling over me! Let me take care of myself for once!" Malfoy slammed whatever he was holding on the floor. "Like I haven't done enough for you? Don't I deserve something? I got you into Slytherin, and this is what I get?" Jennifer felt herself heating up and turning red. "Draco, shutup. What's so great about Slytherin? Why do you make it as the best? You're all snobby here, at least in Gryffindor they treat me nicer, and I can talk to them. I can't talk to you about anything. The only thing you were good at in our relationship was making out, sorry to say, and that was it." This aggravated Malfoy. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." "Well you did." she said. "This relationship is over." Said Malfoy. "You know what? GOOD." Jennifer picked up her books and walked out the door. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Malfoy. "Away from you." she said as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Ron was walking to lunch when Jennifer stopped him. "Are you going with anyone to the dance?" she asked. "No.why?" he replied. "I don't have a date either. Would you like to come?" Ron paused, pretending to think even though the answer was obvious. "Would I ever! I mean.sure." Ron was so happy that he skipped to lunch like a girl. "What are you so happy about?" asked Hermoine. "EVERYTHING! I LOVE MY LIFE!" replied Ron. "Um, okay, that makes sense." At lunch, Ron kept laughing and smiling for no reason. He had a spring on happiness. It started snowing outside, which made the day even better. He loved snow. He loved Jennifer.  
  
"Okay students," Professor Dumbledore announced, "All of the other days classes have been postponed. Common time for the rest of the day, curfew at the same time." The students cheered, all except Hermoine of course, she was disappointed that she didn't have to work. Ron, of course was happy, this gave him extra time to do nothing and see Jennifer. He just loved Christmas.  
  
On their way back, Harry and Hermoine couldn't help but talk about Ron. "What do you think Ron is so cheerful about?" asked Hermoine. "Probably because of Jennifer." He replied. "What? Do you think they are going to the dance together?" "Who knows." Harry didn't like Jennifer anymore, so he was pretty happy for Ron, that his dreams were coming true. He was getting better grades, and finally finding someone who was right for him. Harry and Ron decided to play checkers during their free time. "This is so boring." Harry said, "but what else can we do?" Ron sighed. "King me." There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Harry didn't look up. "It's Jennifer." Ron completely lost track of the game. "King me, loser." Harry said. "Answer the stupid door!" Ron whispered. "You answer it! It's you're girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" "Well answer it anyway!" She knocked on the door again. "Hello? Anyone there?" "Nobody here but us owls." Said Harry sarcastically. "Shutup Harry!" Ron whispered. He decided to get up and answer the door. "And don't you dare cheat." Ron opened the door slowly with anticipation. He fixed his hair. "Yes?" He said softly. "I was wondering, did you accidentally take my book by accident when you left class? I've been looking for it everywhere." Ron was disappointed, he thought that maybe she wanted to talk to him, like really talk to him. "Oh, uh, yes, let me see." He looked through his piles of books. "No, it's not here, sorry." He said. "Oh. That's funny. Well, thanks anyway." "WAIT!" Ron said before she left the doorway. "What?" "So.how are you?" Jennifer looked confused by the silly question, "I'm fine, thanks, you?" "Fine, just fine. So," he lowered his voice a bit, "are you coming by here before we go to the dance or am I going to your room?" She stopped to think. "I'll come here." She smiled. "Well I gotta go, see you later!" Ron almost fell, after seeing her smile. "It's your move." Harry interrupted. Ron walked back to his seat by the small table. "So what was that about, Mr. Love-Machine?" asked Harry with a little snicker afterwards. "Oh shutup. She was just looking for her books." He replied. Harry laughed. "Come on, you can tell me, we're buddies, pals, best friends." Ron sighed. He thought he might as well just tell him. "We're going to the party together." He said. Harry stopped for a moment, then giggled. "She broke up with Malfoy? "Yes." Harry giggled again. "Well Ron, all I can say is I'm happy for you," he began, "but please, make your move before I'll be forced to jump you."  
  
The next day went as according to plans. The Christmas party would start at 8:30 and will go on until midnight, or whenever students will want it to. Ron had a half an hour to get ready. "Tell me Harry, does my hair look all right?" asked Ron. "It looks fine." Replied Harry. "No, It's too boring. Should I part it to the left, or to the right? Or down the middle? Or somehow spike it to the front, and spike it up, or-" "RON, it looks fine. Leave it alone." Ron sat down and sighed in grief. He was really nervous, and Harry noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked. Ron sighed again before he began to speak. "Am I ready for this?" "Yes," Harry replied, "what are you so scared about?" He thought a moment. "I hate to admit this, but I'm scared of Malfoy. He could get his twin best friends to beat me up or something." "Don't worry about that. You have your wand." Ron knew he was right. He thought again. "But what will the rest of Gryffindor think of me? Like, now I'm with a Slytherin, our biggest competition and our worst enemies." Harry didn't have an answer on that one. "Well, how about Jennifer asks to be switched to Gryffindor." Ron's eyes widened, he stood up with delight with the magnificent idea. "Harry, say that again." "That again." "No the other thing you said before when you-" "No the other thing you said before when you-" "NEVERMIND! I've got an idea." "NEVERMIND! I've got an idea." "Harry, quit it, please." Harry giggled. He just loved messing with Ron's head.  
  
At 8:25, Jennifer knocked on Ron's door. Right away he opened it. "Jennifer, before we go, we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Jennifer seemed confused. "Why?" "We're switching you to Gryffindor." "HOW?!" "Just watch." Ron pulled her by the cloak and went to Professor Dumbledore's office. Ron stopped Harry and Hermoine in the hall. "You're coming with us." Harry didn't answer, Ron was now controlling him, and he didn't want to mess with him. And besides, he was afraid to go to the party, as well as Hermoine.  
  
"Why are we going to Professor Dumbledore's office?" asked Hermoine. "You'll see!" They walked into the door. "Professor Dumbledore, may we speak to you?" asked Ron. Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk. "Of course, Mr. Weasley, Hermoine, Harry, and Jennifer, please." He pointed to the front of his desk. "Professor Dumbledore, I'd like to make a request." Jennifer began, then paused to look at Ron for confirmation. He nodded his head. "I'd like to switch over to Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore thought for a moment, then said "Well, that's a pretty big request from a new student. Exactly, why do you want to switch to Gryffindor?" She looked at Ron and Harry. "Uh.because I have more friends in Gryffindor, and I prefer the professors of Gryffindor." Professor Dumbledore thought for a moment. "Well, you've gotten great grades so far, working well with a Gryffindor student, Ron Weasley, and seem to behave well." Ron, Hermoine, and Harry all waited for his complete answer with anticipation. They all wanted her to switch to Gryffindor. "Well, reviewing this I have decided." Ron crossed his fingers behind his back. "You may switch. It's a really quick decision, but you know what? It doesn't matter. The hat didn't choose you, you did." They all cheered, smiled, and yelled. To everyone's surprise, Ron and Jennifer gave each other the warmest hug. Harry and Hermoine were a bit shocked and gave a surprised look. They let go of each other. Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Well, you four better go to the party. You're five minutes late!" "Thanks Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
The four ran as fast as they could to the cafeteria. It was decorated so beautifully, with Christmas trees and decorations everywhere. All the students were shocked to see Ron and Jennifer together, Malfoy, of course, aggravated. He walked over to the four. "Well, this is a surprise," he began, "Weasley and Oxford together? Pitiful." Ron gave his oh-so-cute disgruntled look. "She's now in Gryffindor, just letting you know." Malfoy was about to scream, but he controlled his anger well. He walked away, without starting a fight.  
  
Jennifer hugged Ron, again. "Congratulations, you two." Harry said. "Thanks," Ron said, "but you were the one who gave me the idea. And Hermoine, you're the one who told me about Jennifer!" Ron smiled with delight, looked at Jennifer and her smiling face, and made him smile from ear to ear.  
  
  
  
***The party went well, with the four hanging around each other. Christmas went by like a breeze, but it was a wonderful Christmas, with Harry getting a fancy clock watch from Hermoine, given by her grandmother. Ron gave Hermoine a new set of quills and ink, knowing it was what she really wanted. Hermoine gave Ron a new cage for his pet rat, something he didn't really need, but he would use it. Harry gave Hermoine and Ron the same thing, a stationary set for writing letters to each other over the Summer. Ron gave Jennifer a diary, a diary his mother got from his father, but never used. He couldn't afford anything anyway. Jennifer gave the three all the same thing, and those were special wand boxes, so Ron's wand wouldn't break constantly. It was a wonderful Christmas at Hogwart's.  
  
3 months later.  
  
"You know Harry, that isn't the right answer." Jennifer said.  
  
"Yeah, its not that spell, don't you remember cat hair before dog hair?" Hermoine added.  
  
"I'm getting so sick of you two! The two little misses-I-know-every-spell- in-the-universe." Harry said.  
  
"Oh bloody stop it! You three can be so annoying sometimes!" Ron said.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
